Les réminiscences d'un couple
by Clemantine
Summary: Alors que Levy et Gajeel sont en couple depuis deux ans, ils n'habitent toujours pas ensemble. Un jour, elle part en mission. Sans lui. Quand elle reviendra, elle aura profondément changé et ne voudra plus le voir. Gajeel préférera-t'il refaire sa vie ou tout recommencer à zéro ?


_J'ai été prise d'une envie soudaine d'écrire après une grosse période de révision. J'ai commencé à 15h et j'ai fini à 23h. J'ai été inspirée par plusieurs histoires de GaLe disponibles sur fanfiction. Je voulais que Nellia l'écrive pour moi mais l'inspiration est venue à moi. Ma première fic sur ce couple. J'espère les avoir bien cernés._  
 _Je dédie cette histoire à Neliia, Bêta et écrivaine à ses heures perdues, trop rarement en ce moment._

 _Bonne lecture.  
ps: ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas blabla..._

* * *

« - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Levy se redressa, tout à fait réveillée à présent et en sueur. Un cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Elle passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux humides. Son intellect reprit vite le dessus et elle s'exhorta au calme. Inspiration, expiration. Voilà. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, les jambes flageolantes. Elle se redressa et partit passer un peu d'eau sur son visage. C'était de plus en plus fréquent ces temps-ci. Et elle avait eu beau cherché dans sa bibliothèque des remèdes à son mal, elle n'avait rien trouvé. Son cauchemar se réitérait chaque nuit : elle revivait sa crucifixion par Gajeel, mais de manière plus intense, plus sombre, plus atroce et cruelle. Un grognement attira son attention.

« - J'arrive. »

Levy ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Et puis, comment aurait-elle pu lui dire que son cauchemar, c'était lui ? Il pouvait être très envahissant quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand il s'agissait d'elle en général. A cette pensée, un sourire naquit sur son visage. Elle s'allongea dans son lit et aussitôt, un bras chaud et musclé vint entourer ses épaules. La jeune femme se détendit et chercha à se rendormir. Le pourrait-elle seulement ? Le souffle chaud de son amant calma ses doutes.

« - Calme-toi Crevette, je te sens toute tendue. »

Et Levy s'endormit, apaisée.

Ӂ

La jeune femme fut interrompue dans sa lecture par un soupir à fendre l'âme. Elle retira ses lunettes de vent pour saluer son amie :

« - Bonjour Lucy, que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'en peux plus Levy. Ça fait des mois que je ne peux plus rien avaler à part des flammes. Dès que j'essaie de toucher un aliment humain, je vomis et je me sens pas bien. Pitié Levy, dis moi que je pourrais manger normalement une fois que j'aurais accouché...

\- Je suis désolée Lucy mais j'ai fait le tour des bibliothèques et je n'ai trouvé aucune information sur la question. Je crois bien que tu es la première qui porte un l'enfant d'un dragon slayer.

\- Pfffff. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus sourit, compatissante. Elle avait réellement cherché une solution au problème de son amie mais n'avait rien trouvé. Et à vrai dire, cela la fascinait. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle serait amené à manger du métal... Elle rougit à cette pensée. Gajeel était très solitaire, ce n'était déjà pas évident qu'il l'accepte en tant que compagne alors comme mère... Levy regarda le ventre de Lucy presque avec envie. Voyant cela, la constellationniste décida d'aborder un sujet quelque peu épineux :

« - Gajeel ne t'a toujours pas demandé de vivre avec lui ? »

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que leur relation était officielle et Levy était toujours installée à Fairy Hills. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et Wendy, encore trop jeune pour avoir son propre appartement. La bleutée plaqua un sourire de connivence sur ses lèvres :

« - Oh tu sais, je vais de plus en plus chez lui. Ça ne devrait plus tarder.

\- Levy...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Lucy, profites de Natsu et dis moi plutôt, vous êtes-vous décidés pour le prénom ? Y a-t-il un rituel, une coutume chez les dragons slayers ? »

Sous couvert d'écrire un livre sur les dragons slayers, Levy cherchait surtout à satisfaire ses propres questions au cas ou... Elle savait que Gajeel avait eu une enfance difficile et qu'il était compliqué pour lui de s'investir complètement dans leur relation avant que ne se referme totalement ses blessures d'antan. Mais Levy en avait assez d'attendre, d'être laissée pour compte. Elle entendait vaguement Lucy déblatérer sur le fait que Natsu n'y mettait pas du sien et qu'elle devait préparer l'arrivée de leur enfant seule mais la bleutée avait du mal à y croire. Deux mois après avoir vu mourir la Lucy du futur, Natsu avait pris conscience de ses sentiments et avait choisi Lucy pour compagne. C'était il y a quatre ans. Prendre pour compagne... Cela fit de la peine à Levy. La constellationniste avait été marquée par Natsu et leur lien était maintenant indéfectible. Ils étaient liés pour l'éternité. Levy avait cherché beaucoup de documentation sur le sujet mais rien. Et elle avait désespérément attendu que Gajeel la marque. Deux ans après, elle attendait toujours. Elle avait déjà cherché à parler au dragon d'acier mais celui-ci s'était renfermé et elle ne l'avait pas revu pendant trois semaines. Elle n'avait jamais ré-abordé le sujet depuis. La jeune femme tourna la tête à l'entente de son prénom :

« - Levy ! On a une mission, tu viens ? »

C'était Jett et Droy. Elle regarda ses amis et sourit. Ils n'avaient pas apprécié sa mise en couple avec le dragon d'acier et elle avait mis du temps avant de renouer une relation. Jett surtout, l'avait longuement réprimandé et elle avait du se fâcher pour le calmer. Depuis quelques mois, l'équipe des Shadow Gear s'était reconstituée temporairement pour quelques missions et Levy avait retrouvé ses amis... et leurs incessantes tentatives de séduction. Elle n'avait rien dit à Gajeel, elle savait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier mais elle avait besoin de souffler et de voir ses amis.

« - Oui, pourquoi pas. Où est-elle ?

\- A Bosco.

\- Mais c'est au moins à dix jours d'ici !

\- Allez Levy,... »

La mage des mots pensait à Gajeel. Elle n'aimait pas être séparée de lui. Pourtant, lui ne se gênait pas pour partir plusieurs semaines avec Lily. Très bien, c'était décidé : elle partirait.

« - Laissez moi le temps de préparer mes affaires et je serais prête.

\- On part ce soir. »

La jeune femme se leva et soupira. Lucy lui sourit, compatissante et se leva péniblement. Elle étreignit la mage des mots et lui souffla à l'oreille, malicieuse :

« - Le retour n'en sera que plus délicieux. »

La mage des mots l'espérait. Elle quitta la guilde et se dirigea vers Fairy Hills. Au détour d'une rue, une main puissante et calleuse se posa sur son épaule.

« - Où est-ce que tu vas Crevette ?

\- Gajeel.. commence Levy, tu... tu m'accompagnes ? »

Le dragon d'acier voyait bien la gêne de la mage et l'accompagna sans un mot, malgré l'interdit des hommes à Fairy Hills. Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, la jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains. Elle ne savait pas trop comment l'annoncer à Gajeel, surtout que celui-ci n'aimait pas particulièrement Jett et Droy. Elle sortit sa valise de sous son lit et commença à y entasser des affaires et quelques livres. Elle pouvait sentir le regard vermeil de Gajeel la suivre, attendant des explications. Une fois sa valise finie, elle planta ses orbes marrons dans ceux de son amant et parla d'une voix calme mais forte :

« - Je pars à Bosco pour une mission pendant un mois minimum. Avec Jett et Droy. »

Elle sentit l'atmosphère s'alourdir d'un coup et elle recula instinctivement lorsque Gajeel se redressa de toute sa hauteur, furibond. Il avait les poings serrés et la mage voyait bien qu'il faisait de son mieux pour se contenir :

« - Il en est hors de question ! Tu n'es pas en sécurité et tu risques je ne sais quoi avec eux. Ça fait déjà plusieurs mois qu'ils te tournent autour. Tu crois que je l'ai pas remarqué ? Je refuse que tu...

\- CA SUFFIT ! »

Levy n'avait jamais autant hurlé de sa vie. Cela avait eu le mérite de faire taire le dragon mais cela l'avait également surprise. Toutefois, elle se ressaisit très vite et continua d'une voix autoritaire :

« - Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis Gajel Redfox. Je t'informe seulement que je pars. Je suis une mage de Fairy Tail et par conséquent, j'ai des missions à remplir, que ça te déplaise ou non. Et-ce que tu me demandes mon avis lorsque tu pars en mission pendant plusieurs jours avec Lily ? Tu ne me préviens même pas et j'apprends toujours ton départ de la bouche d'un autre. Si tu tenais un tant soit peu à moi, là, tu aurais ton mot à dire. »

Puis Levy lui tourna le dos et attrapa sa valise d'une main. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la porte, elle se retourna, légèrement indécise. Gajeel était debout face à la fenêtre et croisait les bras. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'un son puisse en sortir, un mot, douloureux, retentit à ses oreilles :

« - Dégage. »

Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux et elle claqua violemment la porte avant de courir dans le couloir. Le salaud ! Elle qui l'avait tellement attendu, voilà qu'elle lui demandait de patienter pour une mission et qu'il l'envoyait balader. Elle rejoignit ses compagnons à la gare de Magnolia et plaqua un sourire de connivence sur ses lèvres. Ils n'y étaient pour rien après tout...

Ӂ

Gajeel resta de longues heures debout devant la fenêtre. Peut-être espérait-il le retour de Levy. Mais elle ne revînt pas. Ce n'est qu'à la tombée de la nuit qu'il sortit. Il aimait la nuit. Le calme et le froid qui y régnaient l'apaisaient. Un peu comme sa Crevette. Non, il ne devait pas y penser. Elle était partie et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Il ne la méritait pas de toute façon. L'engagement lui faisait peur et bien qu'il ressentait des sentiments puissants pour Levy, il ne pensait pas être à la hauteur. Elle était tellement douce, belle, bienveillante... Que pouvait-elle bien lui trouver ? Il était bagarreur, agressif, égoïste et solitaire. Il marcha tranquillement dans les rues, espérant y trouver rixe et soulagement mais non. Tout était calme et endormi. Encore plus énervé, il rentra dans son appartement pour y trouver Panther Lily. Celui-ci regarda calmement le dragon faire les cents pas dans le salon. Il attendit de longues minutes mais rien ne vînt, il décida alors d'aborder le sujet :

« - Elle est partie. »

Ce n'était pas une question ni un reproche mais un constat, une évidence.

Le dragon fusilla l'exceed du regard. Cela n'impressionna pas le moins du monde celui-ci et il reprit :

« - Et tu ne l'as pas retenu. Ça a assez duré Gajeel. Elle attend depuis assez longtemps.

\- La ferme Lily ! Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis !

\- Non mais je te le donne quand même. Ça fait des semaines qu'elle ne va pas bien. Tu l'as remarqué également. Elle se réveille toutes les nuits en hurlant, tu l'as entendu aussi. Elle a besoin de toi et tu ne lui offres rien. Aucune promesse, aucun engagement alors que ses amies construisent leur vie à elles. Elle ne mérite pas ça Gajeel.

\- Elle n'a qu'à partir et puis me foutre la paix.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux et tu le sais très bien. Par peur de la perdre, tu préfères ne pas l'avoir du tout. »

Lily fut interrompu par une tige en acier qu'il esquiva d'un bond. Gajeel avait besoin de se défouler. Lily sourit : cela signifiait qu'il avait touché juste. L'exceed dégaina son épée avant de prendre sa vraie forme et un combat déchaîné s'ensuivit qui laissa les deux combattants épuisés et courbaturés.

Ӂ

Le lendemain et tous les jours jusqu'au retour de la mage des mots, Gajeel réfléchit. Il savait que Lily avait raison. Il aimait cette femme comme un fou. Il avait voulu la marquer de nombreuses fois mais s'était toujours contenu : il ne la méritait pas. Il avait réfléchi et il avait parlé avec Lily, échangeant leur point de vue. Il avait une confiance aveugle en l'exceed. Maintenant qu'il s'était enfin avoué son amour indéfectible, profond... pour Levy et sa dépendance à elle, il lui était plus facile d'accepter la situation. Il l'attendrait quoi qu'il arrive. Il s'imaginait déjà son retour : elle descendrait du train, lui sourirait et il porterait ses valises en l'appelant Crevette. Elle râlerait pour la forme et une fois chez lui, il ne la laisserait plus jamais repartir. Mais quand ce jour vînt, il ne fut pas du tout comme il l'espérait...

Ӂ

Lucy se planta au milieu de la guide et essaya d'attirer l'attention de ses membres. Bien qu'elle haussait la voix, personne ou presque ne l'entendait et ne faisait attention à elle. Mirajane, qui nettoyait des verres au bar, la vit rougir, serrer les pieds et elle lâcha son verre de surprise lorsque des flammes rougeoyantes sortir de la bouche de Lucy. Celle-ci s'essuya négligemment les lèvres d'une main et sourit à l'assemblée, désormais toute ouïe :

« - Bien, maintenant que j'ai votre attention, je voulais vous dire que Droy nous a fait parvenir une lacryma, leur train arrive cet après-midi à dix-huit heures.

\- Ça c'est ma Luce ! Elle crache des flammes ! Elle serait capable d'enflammer la glaçon en un rien de temps ! Hurla Natsu, fière de sa compagne.

\- C'est qui le glaçon, crâne d'oiseau ? »

Il n'en faut pas plus pour déclencher une bagarre entraînant tous la plupart des membres de la guilde. Lucy s'installa au bar en soupirant.

« - Pas moyen d'être enceinte en paix ici !

\- Lucy.. Tu.. Tu craches du feu ! S'extasia Mirajane. C'est formidable ! La grossesse te va à ravir dis donc ! »

Lucy sourit. C'est vrai que de nombreux changements s'étaient opérés depuis sa grossesse, notamment lors du dernier trimestre. Sa peau si délicate s'était endurcie pour se recouvrir d'écailles fines. De loin, cela donnait l'impression d'un bronzage délicat. De près, elle ressemblait à une mère dragon. De plus, elle pouvait désormais manger du feu -et malheureusement rien d'autre en ce moment- et cracher des flammes. Elle avait aussi de terribles accès de colère -les hormones- qui la laissaient épuisée et à bout de souffle. Elle avait hâte de tout raconter à Levy. Rendez-vous compte, la mage des mots écrivait un livre sur elle ! Elle ne pouvait rêver mieux.

Ӂ

A dix-sept heure trente, Gajeel attendait déjà sur le quai de la gare, impatient et légèrement anxieux. Il avait été tellement cruel avec Levy... Lui pardonnerait-elle ? Un quart d'heure après, toute la guilde était présente et s'agglutinait sur le quai, heureux de revoir les Shadow Gear. Lorsque la porte du wagon s'ouvrit, le dragon d'acier retenait son souffle. Et là, il la vit. Il fronça les sourcils : elle avait maigri et sa peau était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle se tenait faiblement à la poignée mais quand elle voulut descendre la marche, ses jambes la lâchèrent. Il courut et la rattrapa in extremis. Jett et Droy descendirent à leur tour, inquiets.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demande Lucy, folle d'inquiétude.

\- Elle n'était pas bien depuis notre départ mais une semaine après notre arrivée à Bosco, ça a empiré. Je lui ai proposé de rentrer mais elle voulait absolument finir la mission, j'ai rien pu faire... expliqua Droy, désolé.

\- Je sens quelque chose. Gajeel, il faut qu'on l'emmène à la guilde pour que je puisse l'examiner. »

Levy leva péniblement la tête et croisa un regard rouge. Elle n'arrivait pas à situer où elle était ni ce qu'elle faisait là. Ces pupilles sanglantes la firent frémir. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer et sa respiration se fit erratique. Gajeel fronça les sourcils : elle avait peur. Levy ouvrit la bouche mais elle s'évanouit avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, il fut impossible pour tout le monde d'approcher Levy. Seules Wendy et Pollyussica étaient autorisées à entrer, Gajeel faisant entrave à tous les autres. Même Lucy ne pouvait la voir, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Lorsque Jett et Droy avaient tenté de passer en force, Gajeel les avait attrapé par le col, furieux en hurlant que c'était des incapables et qu'ils étaient responsables de tout. Il avait fallu l'aide d'Erza, Mirajane et Panther Lily pour retenir le dragon d'acier de toucher aux Shadow Gear. Pendant l'examen, Gajeel fut poussé dehors et malgré ses sens sur-développés, il n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qui se passait. Sûrement un sort de Wendy... ce qui l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Une heure plus tard, les deux femmes sortirent, l'air grave. C'est Wendy qui prit la parole :

« - Elle va bien Gajeel, elle est hors de danger. En revanche, Pollyussica et moi détectons une énergie malfaisante mais nous n'arrivons pas à déterminer son origine. Je pars de ce pas trouver des réponses. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, je garde une lacryma de contact et je reviendrais au plus vite. D'accord ? »

Gajeel hocha gravement la tête.

« - Je peux aller la voir ?

\- Hé bien... Wendy eut l'air gêné. Elle n'a pas l'air dans son état normal, je préférais que Lucy... »

Mais Gajeel n'était pas de cet avis et il pénétra dans la pièce où il put apercevoir sa Crevette assise sur le bord du lit, les traits tirés. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers l'arrivant et il peut sentir sa respiration s'affoler. Elle froissa les draps en les serrant fort entre ses doigts. D'une faible voix, elle lui demandade ne pas approcher. Il s'avança quand même. Et plus il avançait, plus elle tremblait. Mais il avait besoin de comprendre, de savoir pourquoi. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, il attendit quelques instants, cherchant des réponses qui ne vinrent pas. Il leva la main pour caresser sa joue mais il fut violemment projeté contre le mur :

« - STORM ! »

Gajeel resta la bouche ouverte un long moment, hébété. Levy le regardait durement, entre le défi et la peur. Il se leva et avança d'un pas mais une déferlante de sorts s'abattit sur lui :

« - FIRE ! STONE ! GLACE ! BULLET ! »

Et elle partit en courant.

Ӂ

Gajeel avait mal. Pas des sorts de Levy, bien qu'elle n'y soit pas allée de main morte mais à cause de son attaque. Lui en voulait-elle autant que cela ? Le détestait-elle ? Une fois remis sur pied, il sortit de la guilde, bien décidé à la retrouver, malgré les nombreuses protestations de Lucy. Une fois à l'extérieur, il inspira et expira profondément plusieurs fois afin de se concentrer. Il avait besoin de tout son calme pour la retrouver. Ça y est, il l'avait senti. Elle était à la bibliothèque. Il sourit : elle ne changerait jamais. Il n'osa pas entrer, de peur de déclencher une nouvelle crise. Il s'installa sur le toit du bâtiment situé en face et attendit. Une heure et demi après, elle sortait. Il décida de la suivre de loin jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans un endroit calme. Il la vit entrer à Fairy Hills. Mais avant d'avoir pu franchir la porte à son tour, il fut attiré par une poigne puissante. Il sentit une odeur nauséabonde puis plus rien.

Ӂ

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Gajeel avait mal à la tête. Qui était le débile qui lui avait fait sentir un truc pareil ? Il ouvrit péniblement un œil, puis le second. Il était à l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail. Natsu était debout, à côté de la porte, l'air grave. Lucy mangeait tranquillement du feu, assise à côté de lui. Lorsque la constellationniste vit qu'il était réveillé, elle décida de jouer franc jeu :

« - Tu ne dois pas la voir pour le moment Gajeel. Elle ne veut pas te voir. Elle a besoin de temps et... Natsu, expliques lui.

\- Moi aussi à son arrivée j'ai senti quelque chose de bizarre. Je m'en suis rappelé après : elle porte l'odeur d'un sort de Zeleph. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé mais c'est grave. Makarof interroge Jett et Droy pour avoir plus d'informations et Wendy a été mise au courant. Elle travaille sur un remède. Elle pense savoir de quoi il s'agit.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? Faut que je lui parle, que...

\- Et quoi ? La terroriser ? Lui infliger une crise d'angoisse ? Elle n'est pas dans son état normal et apparemment, tu lui rappelles un mauvais souvenir. Laisses-lui du temps Gajeel ou tu auras affaire à moi ! S'exclama Lucy. D'ailleurs je m'en vais la rejoindre. Natsu, tu restes ? »

Le dragon de feu acquiesça et sa compagne partit, non sans l'avoir embrassé au passage. Natsu s'éclipsa après l'arrivée de Panther Lily, jugeant sa présence de trop. Il n'y eut pas besoin de mots, simplement des regards et les deux compagnons sortirent respirer l'air frais. Gajeel hésita à appeler Wendy pour lui demander si elle avait trouvé la raison du mal mais Lily l'en dissuada. Si elle n'était pas revenue, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas fini. La soirée fut bien longue pour le dragon d'acier qui ne put rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Et Gajeel n'aimait pas attendre.

Le lendemain matin, il fut présent à la guilde dès l'aube. Il attendait. Lucy n'arriva qu'à dix heures pour l'informer que Levy allait bien mais qu'elle semblait extrêmement épuisée et affaiblie. Gajeel voulait tuer Jett et Droy. Tout était de leur faute. Mais la Crevette lui en voudrait c'était certain. Il se contenta de regards noirs. La mauvaise humeur Redfox était contagieuse et bientôt on n'entendit plus un seul éclat de rire dans la guilde. Toutes les heures, il demandait à Lucy s'il pouvait aller la voir et toutes les heures, celle-ci lui répondait que ce n'était pas possible. Il fallait attendre Wendy.

Tous attendaient la venue de la mage céleste. En fin d'après-midi, un appel sur la lacryma de la guilde redonna espoir au dragon d'acier : Wendy avait trouvé le remède et serait de retour d'ici deux heures. Les deux heures les plus longues de l'existence de Gajeel. Cana, ivre ou inconsciente, essaya de détendre l'atmosphère :

« - Hé bien, on peut dire qu'il est bien amoureux notre petit dragounet d'acier. »

Elle s'excusa très vite lorsque Gajeel la surplomba de toute sa hauteur, une aura meurtrière autour de lui. Elle n'ouvrit plus la bouche que pour avaler des tonneaux de vin.

Deux heures plus tard, les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent avec fracas sur une Wendy rayonnante.

« - Ça y est ! »

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement et elle fut très vite emmenée auprès de la mage. Levy avait l'air d'aller parfaitement bien, hormis sa peau pâle, ses cernes creusées et sa perte de poids, pourtant, lorsqu'elle aperçut la tignasse brune de Gajeel, sa magie commença à affluer. Celui-ci partit alors hors de son champ de vision et d'action. Un quart d'heure plus tard, on l'appelait. Ça y est, tout était terminé. Il allait pouvoir se faire pardonner, il allait pouvoir lui expliquer, il allait pouvoir faire de Levy sa compagne. Lorsqu'il la vit étendue, livide, sur son lit, son cœur rata un battement. Wendy le rassura très vite :

« - Elle s'est juste évanouie. C'est un effet du traitement. Mais ça y est, c'est fini. En revanche, je me demande qui a bien pu lui lancer ce sort... »

Gajeel s'assit au chevet de sa belle et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Levy ouvrit un œil, puis deux.

« - Lucy ? Wendy ? Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Son regard se posa sur son compagnon et elle s'arrêta de parler. Tous retenaient leur souffle. Elle le sonda des ses prunelles marrons : ses cheveux hirsutes, ses lèvres charnues, ses muscles rebondis...

« - Qui êtes-vous ? »

Gajeel la regarda d'un air grave. Au moins elle ne lui lançait pas de sorts...

« - J'y vais. Désolée Crevette.

\- Gajeel.. appela Lucy. »

Le dragon d'acier retourna dans ses appartements et s'y enferma. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Elle ne se rappelait rien, même pas quand il l'avait crucifiée sur un arbre. Elle pourrait refaire sa vie et être heureuse avec un autre homme. Un autre homme... Ces mots étaient difficiles à entendre. Il entendit des bruits de pattes derrière lui. D'une faible voix, il interpella l'exceed :

« - Va-t'en Panther Lily. »

Le chat noir ne l'avait jamais entendu l'appeler par son nom complet. Et il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler sur ce ton. Il avait en face de lui un homme détruit, dévasté. Mais il ne le laisserait pas faire.

« - Je sais à quoi tu penses Gajeel. Que tu vas repartir, quitter la guilde, retrouver ta vie d'avant et la faire sans Levy. Mais pourquoi ne vois-tu pas le côté positif de la situation ?

\- Lâche-moi, grogna le dragon d'acier.

\- Pourquoi tu ne recommences pas ton histoire avec elle ? »

Gajeel ne répondit pas et Lily s'installa à côté de lui. Ils passèrent la nuit à regarder les étoiles par la fenêtre. Gajeel avait réfléchi également et l'idée ne lui avait pas parue si mauvaise. S'ils recommençaient tout, Levy pourrait sans doute être plus heureuse. C'était décidé : il allait la reconquérir.

Ӂ

Le matin venant, il fit attention à bien s'habiller et mis ses cheveux dans un catogan rouge sang, assorti à ses pupilles. Il huma son parfum avant de l'aborder : elle sentait le parchemin et les fleurs. C'était presque enivrant. Il demanda à Mirajane un verre d'alcool pour lui et un jus de fruits pour sa belle. La mage des mots n'était pas seule : Jett et Droy l'accompagnaient et il trouvait les mains de Jett un peu trop baladeuses à son goût. Il grogna : un son guttural, digne d'un dragon. Jett et Droy le fixèrent un instant avant de s'éclipser rapidement. Gajeel s'installa en face de Levy qui le fixait, curieuse.

« - Bonjour, moi c'est Gajeel, le dragon d'acier.

\- Levy, enchantée. »

Le dragon slayer l'intriguait. Que lui voulait-il ? Un vague sentiment de malaise l'envahit, vite dissipé par la chaleur ardente qui découlait de ses yeux. Elle se sentait littéralement happée par ce regard couleur sang et cela l'intriguait. Cela l'intriguait véritablement. Elle accepta le verre offert : un jus de fruit. Pomme-Kiwi, son préféré. Décidément, cet homme lui réservait bien des surprises.

Elle passa la journée à discuter de tout et de rien avec Gajeel. Il la raccompagna même chez elle, comme un gentleman. Mais Levy se devait de dissiper un doute :

« - Tu me connais n'est-ce-pas ? On s'est déjà vu ?

\- Levy, je... Est-ce qu'on peut se revoir demain ? »

La question était tellement pleine d'espoir qu'elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Attendrie, elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant d'accepter. Et sans savoir pourquoi, elle posa sa main sur la joue de Gajeel, effleurant la peau de son œil jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres. C'est lorsqu'elle sentit la pression du dragon réclamant plus qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Le rouge lui monta aussitôt aux joues et elle rentra précipitamment dans sa chambre.

Une fois rentré dans son appartement, il se posa sur son balcon et réfléchit. Devait-il dire la vérité à Levy ? Devait-il tout recommencer sans rien lui dire ? Mais si un jour elle se rappelait et qu'il lui avait caché la vérité... elle lui en voudrait c'est sur. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et pour une fois, il voulait trouver la solution seul, sans Lily pour l'aiguiller. Il devait bien ça à Levy.

Ӂ

Gajeel fut réveillé par un appel urgent sur sa lacryma. Il regarda qui c'était : Wendy. Pourquoi était-elle encore debout à une heure pareille ? Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de la mage céleste, il était parfaitement éveillé :

« - C'est à propos de Levy. Gajeel c'est urgent. Viens à la guilde, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Il était déjà hors de son appartement à l'entente du prénom de sa belle. Une fois à la guilde, il trouva Makarov et Wendy en grande discussion :

« - Ha ! Gajeel. Nous avons mené l'enquête et nous avons trouvé le responsable du malheur de Levy. Malheureusement, nous avons besoin de ton entière considération et...

\- Abrège le vieux.

\- Hé bien, commença doucement le dragon céleste, tu sais très bien la haine que te vouent Jett et Droy et l'amour qu'ils ont pour Levy... »

Gajeel commençait à se voir dessiner un scénario macabre et il n'aimait pas cela du tout. La colère montait en lui à chaque seconde qui passait.

« - Gajeel. Jett a jeté un sort à Levy qu'il a volé à une guilde clandestine. A chaque fois qu'elle te voyait, elle ne voyait que le négatif, ton côté le plus sombre et elle... elle revivait...

\- Elle revivait sans doute tout le mal que je lui ai fait, finit froidement le dragon d'acier. »

Le dragon d'acier fit demi-tour mais une main gigantesque s'abattit sur lui, lui empêchant tout mouvement. Le maître prit la parole :

« - Tu n'iras pas faire justice toi-même Gajeel Redfox. Je suis le maître de la guilde et il est de mon devoir de condamner ses membres. Jett a fait ça par désespoir et c'est Droy qui nous a averti, car il avait des soupçons.

\- Je m'en cogne le vieux, je vais lui faire la peau !

\- Écoutes Gajeel, je vais te libérer mais souviens-toi que Levy a su te pardonner malgré ce que tu lui a fait... »

Le dragon d'acier fut libéré et il grogna, prêt à abattre tout ce qui le gênait. Cependant, les paroles du maître firent écho. Levy avait su tout lui pardonner. Et Jett était son ami. Il courut longtemps dans les rues, libérant ses pulsions. Au milieu de la nuit, les habitants de Magnolia purent entendre le cri d'un dragon déchirait l'air.

Ӂ

Le lendemain, Wendy et Makarof attendaient Levy pour tout lui expliquer. Cependant, Gajeel ne leur en laissa pas le temps. Wendy sourit, compréhensive. Ils attendirent patiemment la mage des mots, tous les trois. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à la guilde, Gajeel avait la mine sombre. Le dragon d'acier tendit sa main à Levy qui l'accepta galamment.

Il l'emmenait à son appartement. Levy entra et resta sur le pas de la porte, timide. Elle avait comme une impression de déjà vu mais elle était pourtant sûre de n'être jamais venue auparavant. Après s'être installé autour d'un thé dans le salon, Gajeel prit la parole.

« - Crevette, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Crevette ?

\- Je vais tout t'expliquer, on pouvait voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux, c'est le surnom que je te donne. On se connaît depuis trois ans maintenant et... et ça fait deux ans qu'on sort ensemble. »

Levy ouvrit la bouche et la referma, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Gajeel toussota et baissa les yeux vers sa tasse avant de commencer.

« - Mais je vais tout reprendre depuis le début. Je faisais parti des Phantom Lord et lors de la guerre entre guilde, c'est moi qu'on a envoyé pour tout casser. J'ai réduit Fairy Tail en un tas de cendres et de ruines. Mais comme ils n'avaient pas encore compris la leçon, on m'a renvoyé sur place. »

Gajeel planta son regard vermillon dans celui noisette de Levy et elle put y lire de la tristesse, de la culpabilité et de l'amour. Il était bouleversé et elle également.

« - Je voulais évoluer dans ma guilde, j'ai.. j'ai eu une enfance difficile et j'avais besoin de m'attacher à quelque chose. Je me suis accroché à Phantom Lord et donc j'ai fait absolument tout ce qu'ils m'ont demandé. Alors quand on m'a renvoyé sur place, j'ai... Je t'ai suivi dans la rue toi, Jett et Droy, je vous ai assommé et je vous ai ensuite crucifié sur un arbre.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Je m'en souviendrais !

\- Laisses-moi finir Levy s'il te plaît. Ensuite, on s'est battu avec la salamandre et Natsu m'a ouvert les yeux sur l'importance d'une guilde. J'ai fini par intégrer Fairy Tail et au fil du temps, on a appris à se connaître. Tu as su voir en moi toutes mes faiblesses, mes doutes mais également mes qualités et je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Il y a deux ans, on est sorti ensemble mais j'ai jamais vraiment réussi à accepter que tu puisses aimer un gars comme moi alors je t'ai jamais laissé la place que tu méritais auprès de moi. J'étais jaloux mais je n'acceptais rien de toi. Puis il y a trois mois, tu t'es mis à faire des cauchemars, tu te réveillais la nuit en hurlant, on savait pas pourquoi. Entre nous, c'était tendu, je te laissais de moins en moins de place, je ne te respectais pas à ta juste valeur. Puis, tu es retournée plus proche de Jett et Droy et ça m'a rendu fou. Tu as voulu partir en mission avec eux et je n'ai pas voulu. On s'est disputé et je t'ai dit de partir. Quand tu es revenue de mission, tu étais livide, malade et dès que tu m'as vu, tu as eu peur, tu t'es évanoui. Quand tu t'es réveillée, tu t'es mise à me balancer des tonnes de sorts et tu es partie en courant. Mais tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. »

Gajeel leva sa main pour caresser la joue de Levy mais il se retint. Il reprit d'un ton très doux qui surprit la mage :

« - Wendy nous a appris qu'on t'avait jeté un sort de Zeleph. Un sort puissant. Il associait une personne à ce qu'il y a de plus horrible en lui. C'est pour ça que dès que tu me voyais, tu prenais peur. Je n'étais que terreur à tes yeux. Heureusement, Wendy a réussi à trouver un remède mais à ton réveil, tu m'avais complètement oublié. »

Levy n'en revenait pas. Jett ? Son ami ? Comment avait-il pu ? Gajeel put apercevoir une multitude de sentiments passer sur le visage de la mage : colère, rage, surprise, peur, étonnement et de nouveau, la colère. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Elle avait toujours refusé ses avances. Elle faisait les cent pas dans l'appartement de Gajeel, refusant d'y croire. Et pourtant, elle sentait qu'il disait vrai. Elle se retourna vers le dragon d'acier, l'air grave :

« - Je pars à la guilde. »

Gajeel s'y attendait et il décida de l'accompagner. A leur arrivée, un silence de mort régnait. La nouvelle avait du se répandre. La jeune mage put voir Lucy la regardait, grave et compatissante. Elle lui sourit. Jett était au milieu de la salle, l'air sombre, entouré par la guilde. Elle sentait la présence rassurante de Gajeel derrière elle. Elle s'approcha près de Jett et le força à la regarder dans les yeux. Puis elle le gifla.

« - Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Nous sommes amis non ? Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la bleutée. Je ne crois pas t'avoir jamais autorisé à intervenir dans ma vie sentimentale. Tu as tout gâché ! Je ne me souviens même plus de lui. Tu m'as volé deux ans Jett. Deux ans ! Combien d'autres souvenirs me manque-t-il encore ? Y as-tu réfléchi ? Nous sommes de la même famille ! Ne crois pas que je te pardonnerais facilement mais je sais pourquoi tu as fait ç te le répète mais ce sera la dernière fois tu m'entends ? Non je ne veux pas et je ne voudrais jamais sortir avec toi ! Je ne t'aime pas. Imbécile. »

Digne, elle essuya les larmes de ses joues et fit demi-tour. Elle s'installa au bar et demanda un jus de fruit à Mirajane. Lucy essaya de la consoler mais c'était peine perdue. Gajeel, lui, attendait patiemment qu'elle vienne vers lui. Au bout d'une petite heure, Levy prit congé en remerciant Lucy :

« - Merci Lucy, mais je vais rentrer chez moi. Elle tourna la tête vers Gajeel. Je crois que j'ai deux ans de souvenirs à rattraper. »

Elle sortit de la guilde, le dragon d'acier sur les talons. Ils prirent le chemin de son appartement, plus spacieux et confortable. Tout au long du chemin, Levy lui posait des questions plus ou moins personnelles sur eux-deux. Une fois installés dans le salon, la mage des mots prit son courage à deux mains et osa lui demanda la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« - Est-ce que... on l'a fait ? Enfin.. je veux dire... Tu vois quoi...

\- Gihi. »

Gajeel ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à cette pensée. Une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux et il se rapprocha de Levy.

« - Tu veux que je fasse remonter tes souvenirs ? »

La mage des mots ne savait pas quoi faire. Bien sur, c'était elle qui avait abordé le sujet mais la situation était assez gênante pour elle. Son regard fut capté par celui flamboyant du dragon et sa respiration s'accéléra sensiblement. Une main délicate caressa sa joue et elle se surprit à aimer cela. Le pouce de Gajeel effleura ses lèvres entrouvertes : elle pouvait presque goûter sa peau. Son autre main vint jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux et elle vit le visage de Gajeel se rapprocher du sien. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et son corps sauta le pas d'elle-même : elle déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres charnues et douces du dragon. Celui-ci sourit, assez satisfait. Il approfondit leur baiser d'une main derrière la tête et força la barrière d'émail pour taquiner la langue de Levy. Quand ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, la bleutée était rouge et avait le souffle court. Elle ne connaissait quasiment rien de cet homme mais son corps s'en souvenait. C'était une sensation extrêmement bizarre. Elle décida de lui faire confiance, de faire confiance à son corps et se laissa aller.

Gajeel reprit possession de ses lèvres avidement, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Une main caressait son dos et se faufila sous son tee-shirt. Mais Néanmoins, Levy n'avait pas peur, au contraire, elle avait l'impression de connaître à l'avance ce qui allait arriver tout en revivant la scène pour la première fois. Comme si c'était une seconde chance. Gajeel l'allongea sur le canapé et commença à caresser sa poitrine ferme. Il aimait tellement le contact de sa peau douce entre ses doigts. La respiration de la belle se faisait de plus en plus rapide. Ses mains bougèrent d'elles-mêmes et lui enlevèrent son tee-shirt. Elle put redécouvrir son corps sublime et parfaitement sculpté. Gajeel lui laissa quelques instants de répit avant de l'embrasser fiévreusement. Levy y répondit, excitée elle aussi. Une main habile se glissa dans le pantalon du dragon slayer et la mage provoqua des gémissements appréciables de par ses caresses. Gajeel murmura le prénom de son amante, fébrile. Il avait tellement envie d'elle. Ça prenait presque le pas sur sa raison. Il voulut enlever son pantalon mais ils étaient à l'étroit dans le canapé. D'une main, il souleva la mage des mots qui avait toujours une main sur sa virilité et il l'allongea sur le tapis du salon. Il ne pouvait pas attendre la chambre. Il avait besoin de la posséder maintenant. Ses baisers se firent plus fiévreux, plus brutaux, primaires. Ce qui ne déplut pas totalement à Levy. Elle sentait son excitation montait en flèche et elle répondait également sauvagement à ses caresses. Ils se débarrassèrent prestement de leurs habits et Gajeel n'y tint plus : il la pénétra d'un coup. Il la voulait pour lui. Il la voulait entièrement. Il la voulait maintenant. Levy hoqueta de surprise mais les sensations qu'il provoquait en elle lui firent vite oublier sa brusquerie. Ils bougeaient ensemble, à leur rythme et Levy eut bientôt fait de gémir le prénom de Gajeel. Celui-ci était comme possédé, il sentait qu'il ne maîtrisait plus rien, ses caresses étaient brusques, ses baisers écrasants et imposés. Mais il ne pouvait pas se contenir. Lorsque Levy cria son plaisir, il accéléra encore, fou de désir. Quand il sentit qu'il allait se répandre en elle, il ne réfléchit pas et mordit Levy au niveau de l'épaule. La mage des mots se cambra en réponse. Le dragon slayer s'allongea sur elle avant de s'écarter, le souffle coupé.

Il regardait le plafond lorsqu'il sentit Levy bouger à côté de lui. Il se tourna et ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur : elle pleurait, une main étouffant ses sanglots.

« - Pardon Crevette, je t'ai forcé, je t'ai fait mal, je suis désolé, je...

\- Oh Gajeel, comment est-ce que j'ai pu t'oublier ? »

Et la jeune mage se jeta sur lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre la signification de ses paroles : elle se souvenait de lui. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, heureux, avant de recommencer plus tendrement. Il s'assit, Levy à califourchon sur lui. Elle posa son front sur celui de Gajeel, comblée.

« - Je ne veux plus jamais t'oublier mon amour. »

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, heureux de se retrouver et d'apprécier la tendresse du moment. Puis la jeune mage se leva pour aller prendre une douche. Elle entra dans la cabine mais Gajeel lui fit faire demi-tour. Il l'étreignit de dos et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête et la força ensuite à se regarder dans le miroir. Levy contempla alors la vision qu'elle avait en face d'elle : un couple heureux de se retrouver, un couple en paix.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui intéressait le dragon d'acier et il effleura l'épaule gauche de la mage d'un doigt sensuel. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut enfin, Levy ouvrit grand la bouche avant de sourire, radieuse, et d'embrasser follement son homme.

« - Je t'aime Crevette. »

Elle se contempla encore une fois dans le miroir, pour vérifier.

« - Je t'aime Gajeel. »

Elle était marquée.

* * *

Une petite review ? :3


End file.
